zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Unknown Regions
Into the Unknown Regions is the first story of Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic. Story I love Star Wars immensely, and I love Zootopia/WildeHopps, so this was a natural fit for me. I use the concept and storyline of the popular and famous 2003 X-Box and PC video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, with Nick and Judy in the main roles. Though the main plot is followed, I take it in my own way as well. Also referenced is another story set 40 years before it. In this version of Star Wars, all humans are replaced by Zootopian anthros, while the aliens and droids stay the same. After defeating his enemy, Darth Malak, played by a random wolf, Nick, a Jedi with a secret past, married fellow Jedi Judy. However, memories of his past returned and he left to face the true Sith Empire. Now, Judy thinks back on everything while remembering him. This uses the old Expanded Universe/Legends continuity. Story I am Judy Hopps, a member of the Jedi order. So much has happened in the galaxy. Three wars in just fifty years or so. First was the Great Sith War, under which a panther Jedi named Exar Kun who fell to the dark side, along with his wolf apprentice Ulic Qel-Droma, also a former Jedi, nearly brought the Galactic Republic to its knees. Then, in the following years, the Mandalorian Wars came. Following that came the Jedi Civil War. I shall begin this account with the Mandalorian Wars. In the years after Exar Kun's defeat and Ulic Qel-Droma's redemption and death, the Mandalorians began their march toward Republic space. The Galactic senate petitioned the Jedi council for aid, but they were not ready to fight again so soon after the war against Exar Kun. That was when two brave Jedi entered the picture, the fox named Revan and and the wolf named Malak. They bravely fought the Mandalorians. Revan slew their leader and the war was ended. If only that were the end of the story. No, Revan and Malak then vanished into the unknown regions of the galaxy. There, something corrupted them, and they turned to the dark side. They returned to us as ruthless, conquering Dark Lords of the Sith, now known as Darth Revan and Darth Malak. That is when I, a bunny skilled with the Force power of Battle Meditation, the ability to use the Force to inspire allies and weaken enemies, entered the picture. I took a team of fellow Jedi aboard Revan's ship. We battled, lightsabers blazing. That's when we confronted Darth Revan on the bridge. However, things didn't go according to plan. In true Sith form, Darth Malak plotted to seize Revan's power. Therefore, that wicked wolf had his starship fire on Revan's ship. However, he didn't count on Revan's surviving the attack. The fox's body was beaten, bruised and broken. I used the Force to save his life, and, in so doing, created a powerful Force bond between us. Revan was taken to the Jedi council. They used the Force to erase his memories and give him a new identity. They gave him the name of Nick Wilde. Nick was put into the Republic army as a solider. We met again on the city-planet of Taris, when he helped rescue me from gangsters. We banded together with various allies: the famed and brave Republic solider and pilot Finnick Onasi, the powerful Mandalorian mercenary Bogo, the spirited teen Twi'lek street girl Mission Vao, the mighty Wookiee warrior Zaalbar and the astromech droid T3-M4. Together, as Darth Malak destroyed the planet's great city in a brutal war crime, we all escaped. Then, on the planet Dantooine, the Jedi council trained Nick as a Jedi once more. He donned the robes of a Jedi, and built himself a blue-bladed lightsaber. One night, we had a dream of Revan and Malak in some ancient ruins on the planet. That sparked the whole journey. We investigated, and we found an ancient "star map". We were assigned by the Jedi council to find the other star maps on Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban, and hopefully, they would lead us to what an ancient droid in the ruins called the "Star Forge". Joining us was the redeemed feline Cathar Jedi Juhani, whom Nick had saved. We began our travels across the galaxy. We fought across the galaxy and found each star map, also getting the final members of our team, the former Jedi Leodore Lionheart, who had lived alone in the darkest depths of Kashyyyk's vast forests for years, and HK-47, a wacky assassin droid. Against the Jedi code, Nick and I fell in love. Nick was told of his past, but overcame it. We won the day. Over the remote world of Lehon, aboard the Star Forge, Darth Malak, who had managed to briefly turn me to the dark side and make me his apprentice before Nick brought me back after resisting my dark self's attempt to turn him back, was slain by Nick's lightsaber in a mighty duel. The Star Forge was destroyed soon after. That was then. In the years that followed, Nick and I got married. Yes, we got married. We became outcasts among the Jedi for it, but it didn't phase us. We went on, settling on Coruscant with Mission, whom we had adopted as our daughter. However, Nick's memories began to return. He began to dream of the Sith Empire, the true Sith Empire. He knew that he had to go into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy to fight one last battle against our enemy. Will he return? I do not know. Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy's POV Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Stories not in the main Zootopia continuities Category:Stories where Nick and Judy get married Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are married Category:Stories featuring battles Category:Stories where characters recount past events Category:Stories where Nick and Judy become parents Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Fanfics